


Cowboy

by sara_merry99



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from One Day Out West. Wall sex. Smut and nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sassyinkpen for giving over part of her lunch break to taking a look, and saving me from an embarrassing anachronism. :D

# Cowboy

Chris walked out of the saloon, his spurs jangling as he strode. Vin watched him walk away, admiring the strength of his shoulders and the confidence in his walk. 

As Chris passed through the batwing doors, Vin chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe he'd called Larabee "cowboy" to his face. Couldn't believe that it had lead to as clear an invitation as he'd ever gotten in daylight. 

Whiskey, a room, a bed and more whiskey. 

Well, he wasn't so much of a drinking man, but he could take the rest of the bottle with him when he left, maybe that would be enough for Chris. Wouldn't do either of them any good if they was too drunk to have fun. And anyway, whatever was coming Vin wanted them both to remember it. 

He waited a couple of minutes, watching with interest as JD stepped up to become sheriff of the town. He shook his head. Kid was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. He hoped that Buck would stick around and keep JD in line, show him what was what until he knew enough to be let off the lead ropes. Kid was gonna need all the help he could get.

After the excitement had died down again, he slipped out of the saloon un-noticed, the corked bottle of whiskey slipped into the pocket of his coat. On the front step he thought for a minute, deciding where Chris would have gone. Hotel? Boarding house? 

Boarding house seemed more likely. He turned down the alley to slip along the back way, didn't make sense to get seen going into Chris's room. 

As he passed the livery, a black-clad arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the shadowed building. He drew his gun, cocking it as he brought it to bear on the shadow in front of him. 

Before he'd finished the motion, Chris stepped forward into a shaft of light, a bold, wicked smile on his face that sent shivers of fire chasing across Vin's skin to settle in his cock. Vin lowered his gun, "Son of a bitch, Chris, you could've got yourself killed." 

Chris's smile widened and he said, "You think so?", in a voice that spoke of endless confidence. He stepped forward, crowding Vin backward with tantalizing touches of their chests and hips and thighs. Each touch made Vin's cock harder, his pants tighter, and his breathing a little faster. His reaction to the touches, to the smile, to Chris, would have been embarrasing, but a quick glance downward showed him that Chris was as hard as he was and had to be uncomfortable in them tight jeans he wore. 

He gave one thought to stopping Chris, stopping whatever was happening. The realization that he could have easily done so, with a dodge to the side and out the door if not a mere word, calmed his nerves if not the fire in his blood and he returned Chris's smile with one of his own and brush of their hard groins against each other that made Chris suck in a hard breath. 

That wicked smile never faltered, though. 

His breath escaped in a gust when he backed into the wall of the stall next to Peso's. Chris put his hands on the wall on either side of Vin's shoulder and leaned in, close enough to feel but not actually touching. He stared into Vin's eyes, and said, "Did you call me a cowboy?" His snarl was almost menacing, though there was a heat in it that thrilled Vin to his bones. 

Vin returned the cocky smile with one of his own and said, "Yep. What're you gonna do about it? Cowboy." On that last word he grabbed Chris's hips and thrust forward hard, his cock surging at the heat and hardness he could feel. 

Chris growled and leaned right into him, pinning him against the wall. Chris gripped his hair, tugged his head around to the right angle for a deep kiss, hard and hungry. Chris's tongue thrust inside, not gentle but more welcome than anything Vin'd ever known.

Vin sucked on that tongue, even as he pulled Chris tighter to him, one hand on Chris's ass, the other around his shoulder, getting his own purchase in Chris's hair just at the base of his neck. He rubbed himself against the hardness in front of him, driving both of them forward. After a time, Chris grunted into their kiss, his hands tightening in Vin's hair for a second before he pulled away from it just a bit and gasped for air.

Vin licked Chris's mouth, like a wolf pup asking for food, and was rewarded with another hard kiss. After just a second, though, Chris left Vin's mouth and kissed a hot trail along to his ear. Vin's whine of complaint died in a choked moan as Chris bit his earlobe, then said, "Turn around, Vin." 

Vin turned slowly, letting his hand trail across the front of Chris's trousers, cupping the hardness there. Even through the heavy fabric he felt it jump under his hands and was smiling even as he turned to face the wall, resting his cheek on his crossed arms.

Reaching around his waist, Chris took off Vin's gunbelt and unbuttoned his pants easier than Vin thought he could have done it, and slid them, with his drawers, down off his hips. Vin gasped when he felt a hot hand cup his ass-cheek, thought he heard one from Chris as well.

Behind him, Chris said, voice rough, "Spread your legs."

Vin opened one eye as he did so, and was pleased by the flare of Chris's nostrils and the hunger in his eyes. He groaned when Chris, still clothed, pressed up against him, his hardness pressing into the cleft between Vin's cheeks so perfect. The conchos on Chris's gunbelt were cold against Vin's skin, cold where he wanted nothing but heat. He groaned. "Jesus, Chris, hurry," Vin said, freeing one of his hands so he could stroke his cock. 

Chris grabbed his wrist and wrenched his arm up, pressing his whole forearm into the rough plank wall. "Don't," he growled, then pulled back. He slid his hands down Vin's arms and back as he leaned away, gently tracing Vin's waist. It was the first tenderness Chris'd shown him in this, more than he'd expected, and it made Vin's breath catch and his skin shiver.

Behind him, Vin heard the clank of a buckle, the rasp of zipper, the thunk of pants and belt hitting the floor. He canted his hips, offering himself more blatantly, and Chris growled. Vin closed his eyes and concentrated on the rough wood under his arms until he felt his arousal back down just a notch. 

And just in time too, or the rough brush of Chris's thumb across his hole would have had him coming. As it was, he moaned and pushed back against it, wanting it inside him. Chris made a soothing noise, like to a skittish horse, and rubbed across his hole again, slipping inside just for a second, then pulling out. Vin spread his legs farther apart, opening himself, and was rewarded with Chris's thumb, slick with oil now, sliding in, thrusting in and out. 

Vin cracked an eye open, needing to see. The sight of Chris, mouth tight in concentration as he poured a thin stream of oil over his cock, some of the oil spilling on his black shirttails, was enough to push Vin right to the edge and he goaned as he closed his eye again. 

The rough callus of Chris's thumb pulled out and was replaced by the spongy blunt tip of Chris's cock, pressing into his hole. Vin lowered his head and breathed through the burning pain while Chris slowly, and with more care than Vin'd known before, entered him, until Vin could feel smooth skin and rough hair against his ass. 

Vin ducked his head, panting until the pain passed and he was left with a fullness that should have been familiar, Lord knew this weren't his first fuck, weren't even close, but somehow wasn't. Somehow with Chris this felt different than it ever had before. 

Before he could think about that too hard, Chris wrapped an arm around his waist and grasped his cock, which had softened a bit from the pain. It hardened up again right quick with Chris's hand around it in a good, strong grip, just like he liked. "You ready?" Chris asked, voice tight.

Vin couldn't speak, but he nodded, and rocked back, pushing Chris's hard cock deeper inside. 

Chris grunted and began to thrust, slowly at first until Vin had loosened up completely, then wild and hard, stropping Vin's cock in the same strong rhythm. Vin did his best to keep up, pushing back against the thrusts, then driving himself into Chris's hand, racing fast toward that cliff they were both seeking.

With his free hand Chris grabbed Vin's hair up off his neck and bit, holding on with his teeth as Vin came with a shudder so hard he was glad, later, he hadn't thrown Chris off his back. Chris thrust into him, one last time, deeper than he'd been before, and with came, groaning. Vin could feel Chris's cock pulsing in his hole and that feeling wrung one more drop of spunk out of his own cock.

Chris leaned on his back, weight almost entirely on Vin, and Vin let him rest for a minute, not sure what to say or do. That'd sure as hell been more than he was expecting, though not more than he'd been hoping for, and he wondered if Chris felt the same way. When Chris pulled away, backing to the other side of the stall, Vin pushed himself straight and turned around to look at him.

Chris looked lost, like he'd set off on a familiar trail only to find it lead to somewhere he'd never been before. Vin knew that feeling and figured that the best thing was to get them back on ground they knew.

He pulled on his pants and drawers, shaking out as much of the straw and barn dust as he could. He was definitely going to need a bath and a change after this. As he buckled his gunbelt, he looked to Chris and said, "I'm heading to the bath house, wash off some of this trail dust. You comin'?" He kept his voice light, normal. 

Chris looked up and blinked as though he were stepping out into a bright day. He gave a shy smile, with no hint of the wickedness he'd shown earlier, and said, "Ain't such a good idea."

Vin nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then, Chris," he said, walking to the door. Hoping that was still true. 

Chris ran his hands through his hair and said, "Yeah, you will, Vin."

His voice was normal enough that Vin took a chance and asked, teasing, "So is this how you handle everyone who calls you cowboy?"

Chris cocked his head and his white teeth gleamed in a broader smile. "I'm not dragging Lucas James in here next, if that's what you're askin'." 

Vin put his hat on and looked outside into the bright daylight. "Glad to hear that," he said, then paused and looked back over his shoulder, "cowboy." 

As he walked away he could hear Chris chuckling.


End file.
